Episode 3993 (12th November 2014)
Summary Sienna and Maxine narrowly avoid being hit by an oncoming train following the car accident. However, the train derails and flips onto its side. Sonny is killed in the explosion and Carmel dies of her injuries shortly afterwards, surrounded by her family. Maxine gives birth to a baby girl, assisted by Patrick. Plot Myra tells Carmel that she can't even look at her. Sonny throws open the door and tries to throw Theresa off the train, reminding her that she killed Calvin. Phoebe lays unconscious in the bathroom. Myra tells Carmel that she'll never forgive her. Sienna struggles to undo her seatbelt as she and Maxine spot the oncoming train. The driver applies the emergency brake, sending the flying passengers forward. Maxine helps Sienna get her seatbelt off and get the door open. As Sienna steps off the train track, the train collides with the car, dragging it metres down the track. The guests inside are all thrown around. The train ends up ramping off the car, crushing it and flipping onto its side, throwing everyone against the wall and windows. Theresa falls back into the train as Sonny falls backwards. Carmel is the first to regain consciousness, and some of the others start to wake up. John Paul is trapped under an unconscious Lockie, who is also trapped under rubble. The lights begin sparking. Celine helps Myra whilst Carmel smashes one of the windows to climb out. Patrick sees the crashed train and destroyed Mini from the bridge. He is relieved to see Sienna and Maxine are fine. Sienna and Maxine are horrified to realise that the train that hit them was the wedding reception train. Maxine goes in for Dodger, but Sienna tells her to get a phone signal and she will try help people. Lockie regains consciousness. Myra tells Celine that she can't feel her toes. Cameron struggles to force open the train door. Sienna tries to find Dodger. Cameron hears Phoebe calling for help and goes to rescue her. As the bathroom fills with smoke, Phoebe leaves Robbie a goodbye voicemail in case she dies, and tells him that he wants to be with her. Cameron and Mercedes find Phoebe, barely conscious. Maxine begins to have contractions whilst looking for phone signal. Sienna saves Dodger and gets him out of the train. Theresa and Sonny regain consciousness. She screams for help and he grabs her, covering her mouth. Maxine finds a signal but begins having heavy contractions. She calls the emergency services. Dodger makes it out, but collapses. Leela arrives as part of the fire crew. Sienna finds Nico's hoodie outside the train. Maxine begins to lose connection. Leela finds Lockie and John Paul and smashes the window. Sonny attempts to suffocate Theresa then hit her with a piece of rubble, but is stopped by Carmel. Theresa notices a plank of wood on fire dangerously close to a gas canister, with a bottle of alcohol leaking above, but is unable to say anything as Sonny has his hand over her mouth. John Paul and Lockie climb on the roof. Sonny tells Carmel that if Theresa dies, she gets the family she deserves; Sonny, Carmel and Kathleen-Angel. Carmel kisses Sonny and gives Theresa a chance to run. Carmel stops Sonny from running after Theresa. Theresa shouts for everyone to get back as the fire reaches the gas. One of the carriages explode as John Paul and Lockie jump off. Theresa tells Myra that Carmel saved her from Sonny, and goes to the train, hoping that Carmel is still alive. Sienna tries to run into the train, believing Nico to be inside, unaware that Nico is lying unconscious behind a piece of rubble. Patrick finds Maxine in labour. Theresa finds Carmel alive and tells her that Sonny is dead. Carmel tells Theresa that she was going to leave with Sonny, and asks her to keep it secret. The McQueens beg Leela to get Carmel and Theresa out of the train. Maxine tells Patrick that the train crash is all his fault. Patrick tells Maxine that he's the only one to help him right now, and reminds her that he's delivered babies before. Theresa apologises to Carmel. Carmel tells her that she's a good person. Maxine gives birth to a daughter with only Patrick with her. Myra, Mercedes and Phoebe enter the carriage where Carmel is trapped. Dodger notices Nico unconscious and they rush over to her. Myra and Mercedes apologise to Carmel. Carmel asks Myra to tell her a story, and the McQueens comfort Carmel as she dies. Cast Regular cast *Nico Blake - Persephone Swales-Dawson *Patrick Blake - Jeremy Sheffield *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Lockie Campbell - Nick Rhys *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Celine McQueen - Sarah George *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Phoebe McQueen - Mandip Gill *Porsche McQueen - Twinnie-Lee Moore *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Dodger Savage - Danny Mac *Carmel Valentine - Gemma Merna *Sonny Valentine - Aaron Fontaine Guest cast None Music Notes *First appearance of Minnie Minniver, played by an unknown child actor. *Final appearances of Carmel McQueen and Sonny Valentine. *The theme tune music is replaced by "Yours" by Ella Henderson. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2014 episodes Category:2014